1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a cartridge capable of accommodating either a first or a second energy source. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a cartridge capable of accommodating either an energy pack or a plurality of individual battery cells. The cartridge can be securable to an electrical apparatus, or integral therewith.
The present invention finds particular utility when used in conjunction with a portable electrical apparatus, such as a video camcorder, a cellular telephone, a computer, a toy or the like.
2. Background Information
An energy pack is a rechargeable energy storage device capable of storing energy for use by an electrical apparatus. Energy packs for use with video camcorders are well known in the art. For example, the Sony Corporation markets an energy pack under the tradename NP-55 for supplying energy to a Sony 8 mm video camcorder. Additionally, Panasonic, a division of Matsushita Electric Corporation of America, markets an energy pack under the tradename PV-BP15 for supplying energy to a Panasonic VHS video camcorder.
The energy packs are secured to their respective video camcorders in slightly different ways. Additionally, the contact points which electrically connect the energy packs to their respective video camcorders are positioned at different locations with respect to the two energy packs. Thus, the Sony NP-55 energy pack will not fit on or electrically connect to the Panasonic VHS video camcorder and the Panasonic PV-BP15 energy pack will not fit on or electrically connect to the Sony 8 mm video camcorder.
Both the NP-55 and the PV-BP15 are rechargeable energy packs which, when fully charged, provide their respective camcorder with a nominal 6 volt direct current (d.c.) energy source. Under normal operating conditions, a camcorder can operate several hours on a fully charged energy pack. In order to fully restore the charge, the energy pack must be placed in a recharger.
If the user desires to operate the camcorder after the energy pack has run too low for camcorder operation but before the energy pack has been recharged, the user must possess either a spare energy pack, an AC line converter or a separate cartridge attachable to the camcorder in which individual battery cells are placed. The cartridge is attachable to the camcorder in place of an energy pack and must be removed when reattaching the energy pack. It is not uncommon, however, for the user to have forgotten to bring the spare energy pack, the AC line converter and/or the battery cell cartridge, if indeed these have been obtained at all, when the main energy pack has run too low to operate the camcorder.
In addition to possessing a spare energy pack, the user must be sure that the spare energy pack is at least partially charged, thereby enabling further video camcorder operation. In addition to possessing an AC line converter, the user must be at an AC power source.
In order to recharge either the main or the spare energy pack, the user must have access to the energy pack recharger. However, it is not uncommon for the user to be at a location remote from the recharger. In addition to remembering to bring the recharger, the user must be at a location which provides access to a 110 VAC outlet to power the recharger. Further, the user must be at the location for at least a minimum time period in order to provide adequate time to recharge the energy pack.
In order to alleviate the problems associated with having to travel with a recharger, Motorola markets an energy pack having a built-in electrical connector for use with one of their hand-held cellular telephones. The built-in electrical connector allows the energy pack to be plugged directly into an electrical outlet for recharging. However, as with the video camcorder, the user must have access to a 110 VAC outlet for at least a minimum time period in order to recharge the energy pack. Additionally, unless the user has access to a spare energy pack, further cellular telephone usage is not possible.